Treason
by Tifa Lockhart Valentine
Summary: Sasuke é policial e Hinata é CSI, eles namoram e tudo está na mais perfeita paz até que um assassinato leva à tona fatos que deveriam continuar escondidos. Qual será a reação de ambos frente a essa nova realidade? Songfic UA OOC Hinata's pov.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e Take a Bow pertence à Rihanna.

**N/A: **Essa fanfic foi criada para o concurso SasuHina, ela se passa em um Universo Alternativo (que é o nosso). Espero que vocês gostem. ;)

**

* * *

Treason**

Um copo de café é posto na minha frente, finalmente levanto meus olhos do computador.

Kiba – Se continuar assim vai acabar tendo uma crise nervosa. Deveria descansar um pouco.

Não consigo dar um sorriso para meu amigo e apenas suspiro enquanto tomo um gole do café.

Hinata – Só quero terminar logo com isso.

Shino – Bem, você sabe o quanto me dói dizer isso, e dói, mas eu concordo com o Kiba.

Kiba – Obrigado. Calma... O que disse?

Shino – A verdade é que você não tem descansado ou comido direito desde que pegamos esse caso.

Solto um longo suspiro e fecho meus olhos. Realmente esse novo caso, o assassinato da atriz Haruno Sakura, não tem sido fácil para mim, afinal, ela era uma amiga de infância. Mas não é apenas isso.

Enquanto colhíamos as evidências da cena encontrei um botão. Nada tinha a ver com o caso, ele estava dentro de uma caixa de veludo na gaveta de sua mesa de cabeceira, mas eu o reconheci. Ainda sinto náuseas só de lembrar.

Sasuke – Como anda a investigação?

_How about a round of applause_

Continuo a observar a casa vazia e nem percebo que falava comigo.

Sasuke – Hinata?

Hinata – O que?

O moreno se aproxima e toca meu rosto.

Sasuke – Você está bem?

_A standing ovation_

Vejo que Shino já saíra da sala e provavelmente carregou Kiba com ele, nos deixando a sós. Sempre me pergunto como ele sabe o que eu preciso. Afasto-me do Uchiha enquanto tomo outro gole de café.

Hinata – Apenas cansada.

Sasuke – Talvez fosse melhor você deixar os outros assumirem e ir para casa. Eu te levo.

Hinata – Não precisa Sa... Uchiha-san. Eu estou bem.

Um olhar de dúvida em seus olhos, nunca em nossos quatro anos de namoro eu o chamei pelo sobrenome.

Sasuke – Afinal... O que eu fiz Hinata?

Abro a caixinha e a coloco em sua frente.

_You look so down right now_

A voz o abandona e ele apenas toca sua camisa exatamente onde faltava o botão.

Hinata – Pensando bem, acho melhor ir descansar mesmo. E não se preocupe Uchiha-san, eu sei muito bem me cuidar.

Sasuke – Hinata espere..!

Deixo a sala e vou em direção a saída, preciso de um tempo para mim mesma. Ignoro os olhares das pessoas enquanto caminho e os chamados da voz que eu tanto gostava de escutar.

Finalmente aconteceu o que eu sempre esperei. Ele não podia ficar apenas comigo, não é? Ele precisava de sua querida, e famosa, melhor amiga.

Quando chego a casa vou direto para o banheiro, preciso de um banho e permito que minhas lágrimas sejam lavadas pela água quente.

_Standing__outside my house_

Posso ouvir o telefone e a campainha tocarem, a voz de Sasuke, meu Sasuke, me chamava. O celular tocou e eu atendi quando vi que era Shino.

Shino – Você está bem?

Hinata – Sim. Desculpe sair no meio da investigação.

Shino – Não se preocupe, a investigação está praticamente terminada. Logo o sangue dela será analisado. Precisa de ajuda com ele?

Dou um pequeno sorriso, é impressionante como Shino e Kiba se preocupam comigo.

Hinata – Não, está tudo bem. Até amanhã Shino-kun.

_Trying__ to __apologize_

Desligo o telefone e me visto ainda escutando os lamentos dele através da porta.

Sasuke – Hinata, por favor, me escute. Eu ia te contar...

Contar-me? Contar-me o que? Que me traía com minha amiga? Não... Você nunca assumiria algo assim...

Sasuke – Me perdoe querida. Eu não fiz por mal...

Não fez por mal..? Então fez por que? Eu não o satisfazia? É isso?

_You're so ugly when you cry_

Podia ouvir soluços. Uchiha Sasuke, o policial mais frio do nosso distrito, está chorando? Essa eu precisava ver. Abro a porta e lá estava ele, na porta de minha casa chorando.

Sasuke – Hinata...

Não conseguia dizer nada, acabo deixando que ele entre e nos sentamos na sala. Fico esperando que ele fale o que tem que falar para poder ficar livre disso.

Sasuke – Você precisa acreditar em mim Hinata. Eu nunca quis te trair.

_Please, __just cut it out._

Continuo em silêncio por algum tempo até que não consigo suportar.

Hinata – O que quer dizer com isso, Sasuke? Ela te forçou?

Ele baixa o olhar para a mesa de centro e não consegue me responder.

Hinata – Ela o algemou a cama, como eu o fiz? Ela te seqüestrou? Fez alguma chantagem?

Sasuke – Não foi bem assim...

Hinata – Então como foi?

_Don't tell me you__'re sorry 'cause you're not_

Sasuke – Me perdoe.

Não sei de onde eu tirava minhas forças para me manter calma.

Hinata – E como espera que eu faça isso? Acha que é só pedir desculpas e está tudo perdoado?

_Baby, when I know you're only sorry you've got caught_

Sua voz não era mais que um sussurro.

Sasuke – Não era para você descobrir.

Não consigo suprimir a risada. Seu rosto está completamente confuso e róseo.

Hinata – Então o problema é só esse? Eu ter descoberto?

Novamente o seu silêncio.

Hinata – Peço desculpas por não o ter feito antes.

_But you put on quite a show_

Sasuke – Não diga isso querida…

Hinata – E o que queria que eu dissesse?

Antes que ele me responda continuo.

Hinata – Ah... Claro. "Está tudo perdoado meu amor. Ela está morta mesmo... Quem liga pra um casinho extraconjugal? E afinal... nem somos casados." É isso, não é?

_Really had me going_

O silêncio permanece entre nós por algum tempo até que eu me levanto para fazer um café.

Hinata – Sabe... Eu _realmente_ acreditei que você me amava.

_But now it's time to go_

Ele me segue até a cozinha, mas respeita o meu espaço, me observando pelo vão da porta.

Sasuke – Eu te amo Hinata. O que preciso fazer para acreditar em mim?

Hinata – Não me trair seria uma ótima forma de mostrar.

Entrego sua xícara e tomo um gole.

_Curtain's__finally__closing_

Hinata – O Kiba sempre me convidava para ir a casa dele depois do expediente. Quando bebia sempre ficava se insinuando para cima de mim.

Essa informação o deixou boquiaberto, era óbvio que ele nunca percebera isso.

Hinata – Você sabe o que eu sempre fiz?

O belo rapaz a minha frente negou com a cabeça.

Hinata – Eu nunca aceitei.

_That was quite a show_

Estava na cara que Sasuke não gostava de ser enfrentado, eu sabia disso. Sou sua namorada há quatro anos, eu _tenho_ que saber dessas coisas.

Sasuke – Eu sei que não fui tão forte como você, talvez eu nunca tenha sido o mais forte.

Hinata – Isso é óbvio, não?

Sasuke – Mas isso não signifique que eu não a ame! Por que não entende isso?

_Very entertaining_

Dou um sorriso.

Hinata – Belo jeito de demonstrar.

Ele dá um murro na parede e me olha com algo que reconheci ser raiva.

Sasuke – Pare com esse sarcasmo e entenda logo!

_But it's over now_

Hinata – Você quer que eu entenda que o seu caso com Sakura foi algo totalmente sexual? Sem sentimento algum?

Sasuke – Exatamente!

Balanço a cabeça momentaneamente e solto um suspiro.

Hinata – Então eu o satisfazia emocionalmente, mas na cama eu falhei miseravelmente.

_Go on and take a bow_

Seus olhos mostram toda a surpresa que você sente com minha fala. Aproximo-me e pego sua xícara.

Hinata – Chega. Já escutei demais. Vá embora.

Sasuke – Não vou enquanto você não me perdoar.

Hinata – Sasuke já chega. O seu espetáculo já acabou, não consegue escutar os aplausos?

_Grab your clothes and get gone_

Novamente abaixa o olhar e continua onde estava enquanto eu volto para a sala.

Hinata – E pode levar as suas roupas.

Sasuke – Não há uma forma para que você me perdoe?

Hinata – Se não quiser levá-las, eu não me importo, mas não garanto que elas continuarão inteiras.

_Before the sprinklers come on_

Ele suspira enquanto se dirige para o meu quarto, nosso quarto. Observo a casa que dividíamos há dois anos, tantas memórias, tantas festas, tanta alegria... Tudo destruído por ele.

É claro que eu sei porque estou tão calma com essa separação. Eu sempre esperei isso dele.

Sempre.

_Talking 'bout "Girl, I __love you, you're the one"_

O policial retorna com uma pequena mala que deixa no chão aos seus pés. Ele se aproxima e segura minhas mãos entre as suas.

Sasuke – Você é a única que eu realmente amei Hinata.

Hinata – Não precisa mentir mais Sasuke...

Sasuke – É a mais pura verdade.

Seus lábios pousam sobre os meus por um momento antes que eu o empurre, me afastando.

Sasuke – Eu ia pedi-la em casamento.

_This just look like a re-run_

Hinata – Você só pode estar de brincadeira...

Sasuke – Por que é tão difícil acreditar em mim?

Hinata – Por favor, me diga que isso é apenas uma brincadeira de mau gosto...

Ele retira uma caixinha de veludo negra do bolso e me mostra seu conteúdo. Um belo anel de noivado com um rubi e um diamante ao centro.

_Please, what else is __on?_

Sasuke – Quando eu vi esse anel me lembrei de nós dois no mesmo instante. Seus belos olhos brancos e os meus...

Hinata – Seus olhos vermelhos de luxúria ou de ódio, já não sei mais dizer.

Solto um suspiro.

Hinata – O que mais você vai dizer? Que se apaixonou por mim da primeira vez em que me viu? Que quer que eu seja a mãe de seus filhos?

Sasuke – Tudo isso e muito mais...

_Don't tell me you__'re sorry 'cause you're not_

_Baby, when I know you're only sorry you've got caught_

_But you put on quite a show_

_Really had me going_

_N__ow it's time to go_

_Curtain's finally closing_

_That was quite a show_

_Very entertaining_

_But it's over now_

_Go on and take a bow_

Sasuke – Se você pudesse ao menos me perdoar...

Continuo a observar incrédula enquanto o tão poderoso Uchiha continuava a me implorar por perdão e um resquício de amor.

Sasuke – Por favor, Hinata, pense bem. Estamos juntos há tanto tempo e nunca tivemos nenhum problema. Como pode desistir assim que o primeiro obstáculo aparece?

Hinata – Você realmente está querendo me dizer que a culpa é minha? Além de ruim de cama eu também não sei manter um relacionamento?

Sasuke – Nada disso vai importar se continuarmos juntos, não vê?

Hinata – Então eu devo aceitar todas as vezes que me trair?

_And the award for the Best liar goes to you_

_For making me believe_

_That you could be faithful to me_

_Let's hear your speech out_

Sasuke – Isso não vai se repetir, Hinata. Dou minha palavra de honra.

Solto uma risada.

Hinata – Honra? Que honra Sasuke?

Levanto-me e caminho até a janela, uma chuva pesada caia do lado de fora.

Hinata – E como fica a minha honra? Não Sasuke. Já chega.

Sasuke – Mas...

Volto-me para ele e nossos olhares se cruzam, o meu magoado e o dele implorando por perdão.

Hinata – Acabou.

_But you put on quite a show_

_Really had me going_

_N__ow it's time to go_

_Curtain's finally closing_

_That was quite a show_

_Very entertaining_

_But it's over now_

_Go on and take a bow_

Continuo a acompanhar com o olhar enquanto Uchiha Sasuke deixa minha casa com suas coisas. As lágrimas que foram reprimidas durante nossa conversa agora rolavam soltas pelo meu rosto. O celular vibrou em minha mesa e me aproximo para atender.

Hinata – Alô..?

Shino – Sua voz está péssima.

Enxugo meus olhos e me sento.

Hinata – Eu me sinto péssima.

Shino – Quer companhia?

Permaneço em silêncio por alguns segundos.

Hinata – Acho que seria melhor eu ficar um tempo sozinha.

Shino – Perfeitamente.

Hinata – Queria me dizer algo Shino-kun?

Shino – Sim. A análise do sangue da Haruno voltou. Ela realmente teve uma overdose.

Não consigo encontrar palavras para expressar o que sentia.

Shino – Hinata?

Hinata – Ele preferiu uma drogada...

Shino – O que?

As lágrimas voltaram com toda força.

Hinata – Eu nunca fui o suficiente para ele e o que me substituiu foi uma drogada?

Shino – Não diga isso.

Hinata – Eu nunca fui grande coisa, né?

Shino – Não diga besteiras Hinata. O Sasuke foi um idiota, mas apenas porque ele é assim. Ele nunca te mereceu. Você é tão melhor que ele.

_But it's over now_

Minha voz mal conseguia sair entre os meus soluços. Eu podia dizer o que quisesse para Shino, Kiba ou até mesmo para Sasuke, mas não podia mentir para mim mesma...

A realidade que torna tudo ainda mais cruel: Eu ainda o amo.


End file.
